


Someone to Hold

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [81]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Someone to Hold

You covered yourself in a quilt and waddled your way over to the living room with Michael. He was in the middle of a game, but he caught a glimpse of you from the corner of his eye, “Hey babe.” You slumped into a spot on the couch and sniffled.

He quickly paused his game and went to go sit next to you, “what’s wrong?” 

You sighed, “remember how I was having problems with my friend?”

“Yeah?”

“We got into a huge fight and I told her that I couldn’t handle being friends anymore.”

Michael wrapped you in a hug and kissed your forehead, “I’m sorry y/n, I know you guys used to be good friends.”

Over the past few months things had been going downhill between the two of you, you knew things were going to end soon. You couldn’t believe it was really over though, and it ended so badly. You buried your face into Michael’s chest, “Why do I miss her? Things were terrible.” Michael held you gently, “Because at some point there were good things. You wouldn’t have been friends in the first place if there weren’t. But it’s good that you decided to end things, it wasn’t healthy.” You didn’t say anything, you just sat there trying to calm yourself down.

“Want to watch a movie?”

You shook your head, “No, I really just want to sit here. You can play your game.”

He kissed your cheek, “Come on, why don’t you tell me what happened?”

You sat there and explained to him what happened. All the screaming and yelling and arguing over the past few months. All the fights you’d had in the previous years but you told yourself that it would all be worth it. You put up with the torment because you thought she needed you. Michael assured you that you were doing the right thing, even if it didn’t feel like it. 

You sobbed, “She was my friend.”

He rubbed your back and sighed, “I know, but it wasn’t good for your mental health to be with her. It’s okay to care about yourself.”

You didn’t have much else to say, so you just held onto Michael. He smiled, “How about you try playing? Maybe it’ll get your mind off of things.” Michael set up another controller and handed it over to you, for the next three hours he did his best to teach you how to play. He gave you small kisses whenever you did something right. At one point you accidentally killed him so he turned to you pretending to be mad, “How dare you!” You giggled and stuck your tongue out, “What’re you gonna do about it!” Without another word, Michael pinned you to the  couch and started to tickle you.

After this, Michael snuggled up to you and held you for the rest of the night. You felt better about everything that had happened, but sometimes you just needed someone to hold you and say that everything will be all right. 


End file.
